Constant velocity joints (CV joints) are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, constant velocity joints are employed where transmission of a constant velocity rotary motion is desired or required. Common types of constant velocity joints are a plunging tripod, a fixed tripod, a plunging ball joint, and a fixed ball joint. These joints can be used in front wheel drive vehicles, or rear wheel drive vehicles and on the propeller shafts found in rear wheel drive, all wheel drive and four wheel drive vehicles. The plunging constant velocity joints allow for axial movement during operation without the use of slip splines, but sometimes initiate forces that result in vibration and noises. Plunging-type CV joints allow angular displacement along with the axial displacement along two axes thereof. The fixed type constant velocity joints generally only allow angular displacement between two axes. The fixed constant velocity joints are better situated for higher operating angles than that of a plunging type constant velocity joint. All of these constant velocity joints are generally grease lubricated for life and sealed by a sealing boot when used on propeller shafts. Thus, the constant velocity joints are sealed in order to retain grease inside the joint while keeping contaminates and foreign matter, such as dirt and water, out of the joint. The sealing protection of the constant velocity joint is necessary because contamination of the inner chambers causes internal damage and destruction of the joint which increases heat and wear on the boot, thus possibly leading to premature boot and grease failures and hence failure of the overall joint. The problem of higher temperatures in high speed fixed constant velocity joints is greatly enhanced at the higher angles. Thus, the increased temperatures and increased stresses on the boot caused by higher angles may result in premature failures in conventional constant velocity joints.
Generally, conventional fixed-type constant velocity joints included a bulky and heavy outer race having a spherical inner surface with a plurality of grooves. The joints also include an inner race, having a spherical outer surface with grooves formed therein. Many conventional fixed type constant velocity joints use six torque transmitting balls, which are arranged between the grooves of the outer and inner races of the constant velocity joint by a cage retainer. The balls allow a predetermined displacement angle to occur through the joint and thereby transmit a constant velocity rotary motion through the shafts of the automotive driveline system.